This Christmas
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: My annual Power Rangers Christmas tale. Part 3. Kimberly and her family, with their friends in Reefside, spend the holidays with their friends in Angel Grove.
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Christmas

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: K+

This Christmas

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Part One

Alison Hart Oliver ran down the stairs of her parents' and her home. Actually, the house originally belonged to her father, Dr. Tommy Oliver, but her parents had recently married and now it was all of theirs.

The young Oliver was excited. She couldn't help but to be. What kid wouldn't be happy that Christmas was only a few days away? It was December 22nd and school was out for the Winter Holiday and she and her family were going to visit their friends in Angel Grove for the Christmas holiday.

"Come on," Alison, aka Ally, called. "Let's go."

She rushed into the kitchen and in her excitement, nearly knocked over her father.

"Come on, Dad," the child said holding onto her father's waist. "We have to go to Hayley's and get the others."

Tommy laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll be there on time," he assured.

"Yeah, only if you don't forget any thing," Ally mumbled loudly.

"Alison Marie," Kimberly, Ally's mother scolded as she walked in from the living room. "You know better than to talk to your father that way."

Alison groaned then looked up at Tommy.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she apologized. "I just don't want to be late."

"I understand," Tommy said compassionately. "I can't wait to see everyone either."

Alison smiled. Her dad always had the knack of making her feel better.

"Come on you two," Kimberly said with a smile. "We should go now. Lucky for Tommy, I've packed for him. He just has to make sure the house is locked up, make sure all of the bags are in the car, and he has his keys."

Kimberly stared at her husband expecting him to confirm he did his tasks.

"I just finished locking all of the doors and windows. All of the appliances are off and so are the lights," Tommy said. "The bags are in the trunk of the car."

"And the keys," Kimberly inquired.

"The keys," Dr. Oliver asked.

He had forgotten where he had placed the keys the night before. He thought he had put them the kitchen table, but when he looked, they weren't there. He had no clue where they were.

"Yeah, the keys," his wife said with a frown. "Where are they?"

"I could have sworn I put them on the kitchen table last night," he tried to explain.

Alison rolled her eyes. Her dad was so forgetful. He would forget his own name if her mother didn't call him by it everyday.

The 11 year old sighed. She knew where her father had placed the keys and she knew they were on a table, just not the kitchen's table.

"I'll go get the keys," she sighed and walked into the living room.

The room was a little messy. Kimberly had been wrapping the last of the presents that morning and wrapping paper were scattered everywhere.

"Tommy," Alison heard her mother say. "Please, put the gifts into the car."

"No, problem, Kim," Tommy said and there was a pause before the paleontologist walked into the living room.

Alison assumed that her parents had kissed. The thought made her skin crawl.

"Are you okay," her dad asked seeing her shiver.

"I'm fine," Ally said and reached down under the wrapping paper to grab the keys.

She jingled them triumphantly.

"I knew I placed them on a table," Tommy said as he grabbed the bag of gifts.

"Yeah, but you didn't know which one," Ally laughed at her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The Oliver family made it safely to Hayley's Cyberspace Café where they were to meet there friends. They were the last arrive. Ethan and Conner were busy shutting down computers. They bickered as always. Ethan telling Conner he was surprised the former Red Ranger knew how to shut down a computer and Conner replying, in good humor, he wondered how the former Blue Ranger got a girlfriend with all his geeky knowledge. Hayley, the owner, was counting the money from the register and putting it up in a lockbox to place in the safe in her office. Kira and Trent, former Yellow and White Rangers, were whipping down tables and placing the chairs on top of them.

"See, I told you we would be late," Alison said with a pout.

Tommy chuckled and hugged Ally to him.

"We're not late," Kimberly said entering the café. "Their still cleaning up, which means, we're early."

"For once," the young girl mumbled.

"Not even 13 and she's already beginning to act like a teenager," Tommy said in good humor and his daughter glared at him as his wife giggled behind her hand.

"Hey," Alison greeted the group.

Everyone looked up from their tasks, smiled or waved as they said hi to the family.

"Think you could help us," Kira asked.

Kimberly decided to help Kira wipe down the tables and Tommy helped Trent put up the chairs. Alison ran over to Conner and Ethan to help them shut down the computers. In a matter of minutes, the group was down and Hayley was locking up the café for the holidays. When she was done, they all climbed into the blue van she had rented and was ready to go to Angel Grove.

Tommy, the best driver in the group, was driving. Hayley didn't want to drive, she was too tired from work, so Tommy volunteered. Actually, Conner and Tommy volunteered, but Hayley choose Tommy. She trusted Conner with her life, but not a car. Kimberly, who looked rather green, was seated in the passenger's side chair. She didn't want to be here at the moment. An unexpected nauseas feeling came over her as soon as her husband began to drive. She leaned back in her seat and wished she could just lie down.

Kira, Trent, and Hayley sat in the middle seat. Kira and Trent were having a light discussion over a few designs of cd covers for Kira's new album. She had asked Trent to draw them and he happily said he would. Now the former Yellow Ranger was trying to decide which design she liked best. Hayley, like Kimberly, was resting against her seat. The movement of the van was making her sleepy and she was welcoming it. She had had a busy day. With the schools out for Winter Break, she had a full house at the cybercafé and didn't get much of a break.

Conner, Ethan, and Alison sat in the backseat of the van. Ethan had the door and was busy playing his Nintendo DS. Alison sat by Conner as the tall teen was in the middle. She really didn't mind, she had a, she hoped, secret crush on him for a couple of years and was happy to be near him. She blushed slightly and hid it by turning to glance out of the window. Conner did nothing but twirl a small red and black soccer ball in his hands. He was bored and wanted something to do.

"Let's play a came," Conner suggested.

"Why," Trent asked.

"I'm bored."

"You should have brought something to do," Ethan said without looking up from his game.

"I'm an outdoors person," Conner explained. "I hate to be in trapped places and I don't have any indoor hobbies."

The boys began to argue. Hayley was getting the rest she wanted and was becoming grumpy. Ethan had saved his place, turned off his game, and turned to face his best friend. Kira put down Trent's drawing pad to join the argument. Kimberly gulped as a huge wave of nausea hit her.

"Tommy, do something," she said weakly.

Tommy glances over at his wife. She looked sick and their friends were making her feel worse. He looked into the rearview mirror and saw Hayley about to blow her top. He sighed he really had to do something. He looked around him at the cars around them and smiled. An idea came to him. A game he and his friends used to play on short road trips.

"Hey, I think a game would be a good idea, but only Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner can play," Tommy said.

He excluded himself, Kimberly, Hayley, and Alison. He was driving, Kimberly was obviously sick, Hayley was too tired, and Alison couldn't play. She didn't have the requirements to join.

"How do you play," Trent asked.

"Whenever you see a car that's red, Conner get's hit, blue, Ethan, yellow, Kira, and white Trent," Dr. Oliver explained.

Kimberly smiled. She knew that the game could quickly get out of hand, but the teens would be silent until they realize the one major flaw to the game.

The former Dino Thunder Rangers agreed and began to play. Alison laughed as she watched the former Rangers attack each other. Conner and Trent were hit the most, there colors were too popular. Conner began to argue that shade should count, but Tommy said that the shade didn't count. Happily, Conner said Kira should be hit when they saw a gold car. Her color was the rarest and she was only hit twice. The boys agreed and they were on even ground. The former team hit each other until they were sore and were relieved to call a truce just as they crossed Angel Grove City limits.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I have completely screwed up Ally's age in the past. She was born in 1997. So, by 2005 she was 7, 2006 she was 8, and in this story she is 9. Sorry for the confusion.

Part Three

It was a relief when they former Dino Thunder Team, plus two, made it to Billy's home. Kimberly's illness was fading, but not quickly enough for her to not get tired of the car color punching game the former Red, Blue, Yellow, and White Rangers were playing. Alison was bored and began to hum, much to her mother's annoyance. Tommy tried to concentrate on the road. He was worried about his wife and his former students were beginning to drive him out of his mind. Needless to say, he regretted suggesting the dumb game in the first place. Hayley was lulled into sleep by the soothing movement of the vehicle.

When Dr. Oliver pulled into the Blue Wolf's driveway and stopped, everyone but two happily jumped out of the car. Kimberly groaned and steadily stepped from the van. She gently placed her hand over her churning stomach. Tommy walked to her side and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kimberly nodded.

"Yeah," she answered. "It'll pass."

Still worried, Tommy believed her.

Hayley nearly stumbled when she got out of her van. She was still tired and her headache hadn't completely gone away. Ethan and Trent noticed she was unsteady on her feet and went to help her.

Kira and Conner closed the opened doors of the van while Ally ran up the stairs to the porch of the fairly large house. She knocked happy to be in Angel Grove again. She was greeted by an equally happy Billy Cranston.

The former Blue Ranger lifted her in his arms and embraced her in a tight hugged, making the young Oliver shriek and laugh. Then, Billy passed the girl off to her Jason. The former Red Ranger hugged his adopted niece and tickled her sides gently before he gave her to Zack, the former Black Ranger for further of the same treatment.

Then the elder male Rangers walked out to see their friends; Zack still carrying a giggling Alison. Everyone was hugged tightly before they entered Billy's home and was greeted by Kat carrying a one year old Kyle and Trini. More hugs were exchanged.

Little Kyle was excited to see everyone, knowing he would get plenty of attention from everyone. He especially loved having Kira and Ally around. They played with him more than anyone else.

Kimberly kissed the little toddler on his chubby cheek, before she sluggishly walked into Billy's living room. She took a seat on the sofa and lied down on its comfy surface. Tommy noticed his wife go off on her own and followed her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kim said looking up at him and gave him a weak yet reassuring smile. "I'm just a little nauseous, that's all. It'll pass."

Tommy frowned down at her as he watched her place her head back on the cushion. 'It'll pass' seemed to be her answer every time lately. The former Pink Ranger's nausea did pass, but it returned only hours later. The former Black Ranger wasn't sure what to do. He wanted Kimberly to be better, but he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure of exactly what was wrong with her.

Dr. Oliver was brought out of his worry, by the doorbell. Rocky and Aisha appeared at the door. Tommy's worry returned as he noticed Aisha looked just as ill as Kimberly. Rocky shared his worried expression. The stared at each other as Aisha walked into the living room.

The former Yellow Ranger glanced down at the former Pink Ranger. She frowned, she wanted the sofa. Sighing, the Yellow Bear took the love seat and was happy for her small stature; she fit perfectly on the furniture when she curled up her legs a little.

Kat glanced down at her friends. She too was worried, but she had an idea why Kimberly and Aisha were feeling so miserable, but didn't want to say anything, until her suspicions were confirmed.

Back in the hall, Billy had left and returned with a glass of water and a couple of aspirin for Hayley. He knew why she wasn't feeling well and he knew what to do to help her. The woman didn't even have to ask and he was already gone to the bathroom and kitchen for her remedy.

Hayley thanked him and took the medicine. She told everyone she was going upstairs to Billy's room to lie down and wait for the medication to take effect. Just as she disappeared up the stairs, their came another knock on the door, Adam, Tanya, their daughter Trisha, and Justin had arrived.

Again hugs were exchanged. Everyone made a fuss over the baby. When Tanya handed the Baby over to Kira, Kat gently pulled her into the living room to stare at now sleeping Kimberly and Aisha. Kat explained that they weren't feeling well and she shared her suspicions why. Tanya nodded in agreement. They said nothing as they returned to the group just in time to her Conner complain about being hungry. Rocky, of course, agreed.

Billy sighed.

"Let's go into the kitchen," he said. "I do not think Kimberly, Hayley, or Aisha are in any mood to go out."

Everyone agreed and they went into the Kitchen for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Shopping bags hit the floor as Kimberly Oliver flipped open her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked. "This is Alison's mother. I'm just calling to check on her."

Alison was staying over a friend's house that night. The girl hadn't seen her friend since summer and begged their parents for a sleepover.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mrs. Matthews," Kim said sweetly.

"The munchkin okay?" Kira asked dropping her own bags.

"Yes, she's fine," Kim said.

"That's great," Trini said dropping her bags.

"I'm going to put the babies down," Tanya said.

She pushed the stroller holding her baby, Lynn with one hand and carried Kyle on her hip with the other. Kat was carrying both their bags.

The former Zeo Ranger II gave Kyle to Kimberly while she took her own baby from the stroller. She put Lynn in the carrier she had in the stroller and took Kyle back. She went upstairs to her and Adam's room.

"Don't you think we over did it this year?" Former Zeo Ranger I asked.

"Girl, you know we can do worse damage," Aisha said to her.

Everyone laughed.

"Normally, shopping isin't my idea of a good time," Kira said flopping down in the nearest seat. "But you guys make it fun."

"You just needed the right friends," Kim said.

""Yeah, somehow I don't picture Conner, Ethan, and Trent carrying shopping bags," Trini said.

"Ethan and Trent, no," Hayley said. "Conner, maybe."

Another laugh was shared and Trini offered to get everyone a drink.

Beer bottles clanked together as Jason set the two cases on the patio deck floor. He opened the cardboard box and passed them around to everyone in the room, including, Conner, Trent, and Ethan.

"It's Christmas," the first leader said as an explanation to the minors.

"One," Tommy told his former students firmly.

Moans and groans escaped the trio's mouths.

"Okay, two, but no more," Dr. Oliver said. "I don't know how much any of you can handle and I don't want to explain to your parents how you ended up naked in Billy's pond."

"No problem, Dr. O," Conner said. "We don't want to end you like you, Jason, and Justin did last year."

This time groans came from a different set of former Red, White, and Blue Rangers.

"Point taken," Justin said tallying his count to only two.

Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Zack laughed. They too made quick decisions about their drinking limits. They remembered last year and they didn't want to be THAT wasted until New Years. Well, Adam wouldn't be able to even get buzzed. Since Tanya wasn't drinking, he promised he wouldn't drink. He was going to sit back, drink tea, and laugh at Rocky and Zack. They were the only two who wouldn't be able to resist overdoing it.

Everyone else was also in for a good laugh, that is, if they stuck with not drinking too much.

Kimberly rested her head on the balcony railing. One hand was on the rail and the other on her churning stomach.

"Oh god," she moaned.

"I feel the same way," Aisha groaned from behind her, taking a seat on a lawn chair. Her hand was also over her own upset stomach.

"You tell Rocky yet?" The former Pink Ranger asked.

"No," the former Yellow Ranger answered. "Have you told Tommy?"

"Not yet," Kim answered sheepishly. "We've been so busy lately."

"Yeah, the same with Rocky and me," Aisha said with a small laugh. "In fact, I barely had time to go to my doctor to confirm the news."

Kim laughed. She stood up straight and walked to a second lawn chair.

"So, when do you suggest we tell our loving husbands the wonderful news?" she asked.

Aisha squirmed as her stomach churned.

"How about," the Yellow Bear said slowly. "Christmas day?"

"Perfect," the Pink Crane said with a smile. "We can tell everyone at the same time."

"Exactly," Aisha agreed returning the bright smile.

They shared a hearty laugh before they began to talk about their laughs.

END OF PT. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Three Days Passed, since Kimberly and Aisha's talk. The days were spent shopping and decorating for the holidays. The former Rangers wrapped gifts and often were seen at the Youth Center, helping prepare for the annual Christmas party.

Kimberly and Aisha tried continued to hide their pregnancies. They were very successive. Everyone around them, including their husbands and with exception to Kat and Tanya and now Hayley, didn't notice their sickness or their tiredness. They were all too busy and rushing around Angel Grove like it was under attack.

Relief finally came Christmas Eve and the party began. Children sang, Bulk dressed as Santa, and Skull handed out gifts to the less fortunate children. It was a merry occasion for everyone.

"Hey," Tommy said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Hey," Kimberly said smiling up at him. "Did you get my soda?"

"Of course," Tommy said handing her her drink.

"Thank you," Kim said and kissed his sweetly.

"She's amazing," Dr. Oliver said staring up at the children's choir, conducted by Tanya. He was looking directly at Alison.

"Yeah, she is," Kim said proudly.

"She gets her musical talent from you," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Kim said. "How do you feel about having another one?"

"I would love it," Tommy said with a thoughtful smile.

"I'm happy to hear that," Kim said turning to stare deeply into her husband's eyes. "Because I'm pregnant."

Tommy Oliver was speechless. He was in shock. He always dreamt of having a bigger family, but didn't think it was an issue this early in their marriage.

"Well, say something," Kim said playfully shoving Tommy's shoulder.

"Really?" was the first and only thing that came out of the former Green Ranger's mouth.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like that," Kim said.

Tommy smile brightly. He pulled his wife to him and kissed her passionately.

"I take it you're happy?" Kimberly asked cheerfully after breaking the kiss.

Tommy kissed her again.

When they pulled away, Tommy noticed some excitement from the corner of his eye. Trent and Kira were under the mistletoe. Trent was down on bended knee.

"Beautiful, look to your left," he said.

Kim turned just in time to see Trent pull out a small black box and propose to the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. Kira's exclamation of yes was heard over the noise in the building. Trent stood and kissed her.

"Oh, how romantic," The former Pink Ranger said.

Everyone clapped their congratulations to the young couple.

"Wow," Tommy said. "It seems that you're not the only one with an announcement tonight."

"You're right," Kim said pointing behind Tommy.

He turned to see Rocky lift Aisha, bridal style, into his arms. The Red Ape spun in a complete circle, before he walked to the table where Kim and Tommy were seated. He placed Aisha down in the chair across from Kimberly and he took the seat next to her.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going to be a father," Rocky announced quickly.

"So am I," Tommy said.

The two exclaimed happily shaking hands. Kim and Aisha laughed.

"Hey, what's with all of the excitement?" Hayley asked approaching the table, knowing what was going on.

Billy and the rest to their group close behind. Everyone taking their places at their tables near them, Trent sat pulling Kira onto his lap, ignoring Conner and Ethan's teasing. Kat held Kyle on her lap as the baby chewed on his toy keys. Jason sat beside her, Zack sat beside him, Trini sat beside Zack and Just sat between Trini and Kat. Adam held his daughter while Tanya told the children to take a break. She walked over with Alison.

"Hey, guys," the former Yellow Zeo Ranger said sitting next to her husband.

Alison sat at the last remaining spot at the table with her parents.

"Tonight's a special night," Aisha said.

"Yup," Kim said. "Full of excitement and announcements."

"We saw Trent propose to Kira," Trini Said.

"That wasn't the only announcement," Aisha said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay what's going on?" Trini asked her.

"Well, I'm pregnant," the Yellow Bear said simply.

"And," Kimberly said in the same way as Aisha. "So am I."

The females squealed, all rushing to hug their friends.

"Thanks for taking away my thunder," Kira said with false sarcasm.

"Sorry," Kim and Aisha said in unison.

"So, I'm going to be a big sister?" Alison asked.

A glow was in the child's eyes. A baby brother or sister was something she always wanted.

"Yes," Kimberly said.

"Thank you," Ally said with a bright smile, her mother's smile.

She embraced her mother.

"Hey, what about me?" Tommy asked playfully.

"Thank you, too, Daddy," Alison said and hugged him tightly.

"Now, this is how it always should've been," Zack said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"all of us, together," the first Black Ranger answered. "Hanging out, raising kids. We should have never separated in the first place."

"Touching," Kat said. "But I'm glad we all went our own ways. If we didn't, we all wouldn't be here, as friends, as family."

"Yeah, we're a family," Alison said.

"A family that will continue to grow," Jason chuckled. "Whether it be by blood, by marriages, or by teams, we're a family."

THE END


End file.
